The Want of Connection
by Shizzali
Summary: Gillian has been alone most of her life. A twist of fate finds her cast out of Nottingham town resulting in her wandering through the trees of Sherwood. Now she wants to be a part of the infamous outlaws, and to win the heart of one Allan A Dale. Allan/OC
1. Into Sherwood Forest

_Hello All._

_Shizzali again. This time in the name of the wonderful BBC version of Robin Hood (2006). _

_It is intended to be a romantic piece, but i don;t want it to be too mushy, so i thought I'd put a little more story in that usual. _

* * *

**...Into Sherwood Forest**

An owl cooed softly as the moon shone over Nottingham. Gillian watch as the guard passed the alley way she was cleverly concealed in. She took one deep breath, and wrapping her cloak around her sprinted to her next hiding spot, behind the tavern. She heard the sound of the drunken inhabitants waft out through a small window above. She peered through it. As she suspected, the room was packed to the rafters with people. She went around the front and swung the bar door open. She moved over to an empty bar stool and ordered a pint of mead. She pulled her hood tighter so her head was completely covered. She took the opportunity to check out the kind of tavern rats hanging about. A loud group of drunkards were gambling on dice in a dark corner, various other pub-goers sat, almost motionless, with clear cases of mead aftermath. A shrill laugh sounded and Gillian moved her head to the noise. A rather intoxicated bar maid had made herself comfortable upon the lap of a rather handsome young man. The man looked worn and tired, though his eyes held a great lot more than his physique gave away. He didn't seem too perturbed by her advances, though he didn't seem as drunk as the girl. His smile faded as the joke faded and his eyes wandered over to something a little more interesting than a giggling gertie. His brilliant blue eyes locked with her own green ones, and Gillian immediately looked away, turning slightly pink. She subconsciously slapped herself for letting herself to be so affected by a man.

"I fink you're in my sheet," Gillian turned and was faced with a bulging belly of a large man standing over her. Gillian looked past him and noticed his friend were all watching with intent. Obviously he had been put up to making some trouble.

"Last time I checked you weren't sitting here," Gillian turned back around and shared a worried look with the bartender.

"Well I want to sit there now. Mooooove," He pushed her in the back, sending her face first into her mead mug. This seemed to be hilarious to the big bellied man's company and a large cry of laughter sounded from the corner. Gillian chose to ignore him. She hoped he would lose interest if she didn't react.

"Hey, are you daft, I'm talking to you!" This was rather loud, and the other sounds of the bar began to dim. A fight was anticipated. He shoved her harder, and then harder again. Gillian had had enough.

"What's your problem buddy?"

"I already told you, you're sitting in my sheet,"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are," He said in a sing-song tone

"Fine," Gillian turned again and stood "What if it is your seat? What are you going to do about it?"

She immediately regretted saying this, as next thing she knew she was sent sprawling onto the floor.

"That," The thug said and he made to push her gain, but Gillian was quick. Rolling onto her feet she made for an escape, but her exit was blocked by one of the great oaf's associates. His hand flew up, but Gillian caught it and kicked him in the stomach. He buckled over in pain and her way was free. But the drunk hadn't had enough. Suddenly Gillian was pulled back and thrown over to the corner were the blue eyed man had been sitting. Looking up she saw him peering down at her in surprise. His face turned to a frown and with speed only matched by her own, he flew up and planted a right hook to the big man's jaw. Gillian ceased the opportunity and shot out the door. The bartender had been watching intently and followed her out

"HEY! That's the last time you hit up my bar!"

As she burst out of the bar and ran to the left towards the gate out of the town. She heard running footfalls behind her and glanced back. Half a dozen guards were coming her way. The bartender had ratted her out. And not for the first time. She didn't want to spend any more time in the dungeons than she already had. She picked up the pace as the gate came into view. The guards behind her were shouting orders to the guards at the gate. Calculating the distance, she imagined she would be able to get through the large doors if she kept the same pace, if not faster.

10 metres away was clinch time. She dodged the first guard, and kicked the second. The third unsheathed his sword to which Gillian drew her dagger and blocked his blow to her side. The doors had started to close and with swift finesse she glided through the small gap. She landed safely on the other side and she stood, looking up at the great walls of town, cursing quietly. She kicked the large door and turned. There was Sherwood Forest straight ahead, if she was to got west she would be heading on the main road which eventually ended in London. If she was to go east she could go to Portsmouth and maybe earn a living there. Gillian shook her head and sighed. She knew she couldn't leave Nottingham, it held too many safe memories. She decided to brave the forest. Though from what people had been saying, Robin Hood and his outlaws were ruthless. With intense apprehension she made towards the large green mass.

The leaves crunched under her feet as she crept through the trees. It was daylight now, she had been wandering all night and came to a rest only once to tighten her shoes and adjust her belongings. She had come off the path, fearing if she had stayed it may have been easier for the outlaws to find her. She came to the middle of a clearing and before she had taken another step, she was flung into midair, hanging by her ankle. A scream emitted from Gillian and she soon regretted it, because a large man rounded a tree to the right. He was huge at least 7 feet, but granted her perception was a little off seeing as she was upside down. He came swaggering towards and Gillian was filled with fear. Why had she left the town? Why hadn't she just gone to Nettlestone, or Locksley, or…Clun? No, she thought, that was no longer an option.

"Robin!" The big man shouted. Gillian head shot to movement in the trees and Robin Hood came sauntering up next to the big man. Behind Robin came a short and stocky man. He carried himself cautiously, and shifted his eyes to every moving object. The short man surveyed Gillian, his eyes finishing at her roped foot. He chuckled.

"What have we here John?" Robin rubbed his chin and stood back, replicating the little man.

"I dunno. I think they're just a wanderer," stated the large man. It was strange how people talked as if you weren't there. Robin bent down to be level with her face.

"Why are you here?"

"Well I was just wandering around, minding my own business," Gillian began in an annoyed tone, "when my foot was grabbed by this contraption and here I am, suspended upside down,"

"She talks too well to be a commoner, maybe she's one of sheriff's advocate, or Gisborne's. It would make sense, he doesn't think we would hurt a girl," The little man pondered. The rest nodded.

"Or maybe I'm just a wanderer, like this one said," Gillian was trying in vain to think of anything she could say or do to get out of this one. Her options were running out though. John reached up and pulled her daggers out of her belt.

"She's armed, doesn't say wanderer to me," John turned the knives over in his hands.

"Hey you! Give those back," She made a swipe for them, but john pulled them out of arms reach, "they're one of a kind,"

"One of a kind? Sounds like a thief to me, or really rich. How else would she be able to afford anything one of a kind,"

"You're right Much. Okay John, we'll cut her down and take her to the camp,"

John positioned himself behind her holding one arm on her back. Robin fit an arrow to his bow and aimed to the rope holding Gillian. In one swift movement robin released the arrow and Gillian free fell into the arms of John. She let out of breathe of relief until she was thrown quite unceremoniously over the large man's shoulder. This she did not like. All the way back to the outlaw's camp, Gillian screamed profanities and insults to the air as she swayed on this man's shoulder. Eventually they stopped and she was thrown on the ground.

"Finally. That's no way to treat a wanderer. It just plain r-" She was pulled to her feet by Robin and pushed against a tree. The serf named Much ran over with rope and began to tie her.

"Oh great, more rope," Gillian sighed sarcastically and tried to move her way out of the restraints. No luck alas, and she was secured firmly to the tree.

For the next hour or so the men did various tasks and chores around the camp. On the third hour Gillian had gotten restless.

"Excuse me, but what do you hope to gain from tying someone to a tree?" Robin looked up and his face broke into a smile.

"There are a few advantages. But where you're concerned, if you are indeed a spy, we are holding you hostage,"

"Hostage? How many times do I have to tell you turds? I am NOT a spy, or advocate or in any relation to the sheriff and that Gisborne guy. Can you get that through you're thickheads?" Gillian stared around at them. They gave her an Much looked insulted

"We are not thick," Much spoke with an attempt to sound braver than he was.

"No of course not. Because really intelligent people tie innocent bystanders to trees!" Gillian laughed.

"If you are part of the system, people will come for you and we get an excuse to beat some more of the sheriff's men," John spoke as if joking. Gillian couldn't see what was so funny. She was tied up for god sake. She decided to annoy them out of they're silence and began talking of anything and everything. Every now and then Much would make to stop her, but Robin would give him a warning tone and the chattering continued.

The sun dropped closer to the horizon and Gillian heard the sound of someone approaching behind her and her tree.

"Someone's coming!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Much jump half a foot and whipped around.

"It's just me," A voice sounded behind her. They rounded the corner and Gillian immediately recognised him as Blue Eyes, the man from the tavern. She knew he had recognised her, but he said nothing, and Gillian decided to do the same.

"All deliveries made. Close call with some officials, but everything's fine," Blue Eyes set down his sword. He spoke in a lazy accent, almost mumbling. He warmed himself by the fire, seeming to avoid eye contact with her. Gillian looked the other way too, not sure why there was such awkwardness between them.

"So who's this then?" Blue Eyes walked up to where she was standing, or rather forced to stand, and inspected her as the others had. Gillian felt especially uncomfortable under this man's gaze than she was with the others. She felt her cheeks turn pink and stared straight ahead.

"We think she might be a spy. It's a new tactic from the sheriff. He doesn't think we'll hurt a girl," Much informed blue eyes, and he chuckled. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she pulled a face.

"Doesn't seem like a spy," Blue Eyes walked over to stand next to robin, hands on hips. Gillian was about to agree with him

"Not pretty enough," He finished. Gillian felt like she had been slapped in the face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" She wanted a better insult, but in her anger she was at a loss.

Blue Eyes simply laughed and turned in for supper.

Gillian was filled with envy as they merrily ate and drank, joking and laughing. She envied more than jealousy of food. It was their closeness, their brotherhood. She wanted some sort of connection like that. As they started to turn in for the night, she realised she wasn't being moved.

"What are you going to do with me then?"

They all looked up at her, seeming to have forgotten she was there. Allan answered.

"Nothing, night night,"

"What?! You are just going to leave me. Tied to this wretched tree?"

"Yup," John affirmed.

"Right then," Gillian was now determined. She was going to do all she could to prevent them from getting even a wink of sleep. Therefore, she remained chattering.

"So how do you guys keep so well hidden? I mean this camp isn't exactly small, right? It's extremely clever though. Who made it? And that kitchen, must be great Much…If you were to come across the sheriff being eaten by ravenous dogs and a damsel in distress, who would you save. You can only pick one. And no cheating, mind…You know Nettlestone's quite a nice little village isn't it? Quaint. Real _quiet_. Oh that's right, half the villagers have been killed off on your behalf…So how bout this stick things _little _John. I mean, couldn't you afford a _real _weapon so you learnt how to weald a stick? Real impressive. I guess that's what all knives are, sharpened sticks when it all comes down to it. I remember when I would play with sticks with the other kids and pretend we were fighting the bandits and outlaws…"

Gillian was feeling tremendously chuffed, when she saw the men tossing and turning, attempting to block their ears. Every so often she would break into song.

"We all need to lobby to get rid of the knobby on Richard's rightful throne… come on join in…A realm of nothing-ham has become the Nottingham with the evil sheriff of cruelty-ham,"

"Enough!" Robin got up from his sleeping roll and walked over to Gillian. He unwrapped a piece of cloth from his forearm.

"What's that?" Gillian asked cautiously.

"A gag," Robin replied and soon enough he had wrapped the material firmly around her head, muffling her speech. Gillian shrieked. If she couldn't talk, she could still make sound.

She began to scream at irregular intervals. Somehow the gang became immune to her noise and they began to nod off. Gillian's throat was hurting, and every sound now wretched at her gullet.

Eventually, when all were asleep, she ran out of energy all together. As the embers of the fire began to die down, her heavy eyelids closed and she fell fast asleep.

* * *

_Okay so there's the first chapter done. May i remind you that if i don;t get feedback, i usually lose interest. So in effect if you want this to keep going, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_

_Shizzali xox_

* * *


	2. What could you possibly bring to us?

illian has been alone most of her life

Gillian awoke with a start. She was now propped up against a rock with her hands tied behind her back. The smell of cooking filled her nostrils and she looked around wildly for the source as her stomach grumbled. Her eyes found Much, the man servant working in his 'kitchen'. She was clearly inside the outlaw's camp.

"Much!" Gillian heard a man's voice call from outside. The man servant left with his wooden spoon still in hand. This was her chance. She looked around for anything that would cut her free. There was nothing within reach and she began to squirm. She had to get out of here, there was no telling what they would do to her, whatever the sheriff had been saying about Hood and his men had to stem from some kind of truth. She had heard women and children sing his praise in Nottingham, but she had never believed them. Richard was away fighting the Saracen's in the Holy Land, fighting for his country, and Hood couldn't cut it. What a coward, she thought. Her skin burned while she continued to work her way out of the rope. Making one last attempt to get free, she cried out in frustration. She instantly scalded herself for doing so, because within seconds all four men were crowded around her.

"Of only you could be as quick when Nottingham needs you," She muttered coldly at Robin. She dared to look him in the eye. They were not filled of malice, like the stories had told; they were of understandings and kindness. Jillian didn't like being under that sort of gaze, as if she were a pathetic little girl. Robin's mouth gave away a small smile.

"So you're awake,"

"well obviously,"

"Are you hurt?" Robin looked for any wounds.

"No. Well apart from the fact that I'm roped to this rock and have no form of defence if you rape me. Other than that, I'm fine,"

"Rape you?" The big man called John looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah! Isn't that what you do, take advantage of everyone and hide out here in your little leafy hovel while the _real_ men are out fighting the war against the cloth heads?"

This time Gillian looked each of them in the eye. She expected anger, shame, hatred, but all she got was confused looks

"I think she's spent too many a'night in the castle Robin" Said the blue eyed man, "Or maybe she's just nuts?"

A shot of hot blood rushed through her veins, and she tried to lunge at the man. She cried in pain, she had nearly dislocated her shoulders. Robin sighed.

"Much, untie her," He glanced back at Gillian. He looked disappointed and hurt. He turned and walked out into the open. He stood staring into the fire. Good, she thought, go sulk and leave me be.

"What? Why do I have to untie her?" Much cried. He scrambled over to Robin, looking back at her in fear. Gillian sneered and made a move to lunge again. It worked as a scare tactic, Much shuddered. "And anyway won't she go dobbing to the Sheriff about our camp?"

Robin looked at her again.

"It doesn't matter. Let her go," He held himself with his arms crossed and let the camp.

"Robin? Where are you going?" Much sighed exasperatedly. He walked over to her cautiously. Gillian smiled.

"What? Am I a little much for the little Much?"

"No!" He was quick to defend himself. As soon as the serf got within range she kicked hard, and got him in the kneecap. He yelped and fell to the ground, writhing on the ground in agony.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" The blue eyed man came rushing in. His eyes went from Much, to Gillian and back to Much, a little surprised at the situation.

"Come on," the man helped Much up to his feet and supported him as Much hobbled to a rock to lean on. The man finished with Much. Then he turned to Gillian.

"Right missy, it's time for you to go,"

As he got closer she tried the same trick but Blue Eyes was too quick. He leaned over and reached behind her for the rope. She became aware of how close he was getting to her. Her comfort level had just dropped into the minus region. She tried to shove him off, but he was persistent. Her shoulder collided with his chin.

"Oi! Look here, I don't want to have to hurt you," He gave her a warning look.

"You wouldn't hurt a lady would you?" She spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone. She felt the pressure release on her hands and he moved off her.

"If you can call yourself a lady," He rolled up the rope in his hands. Gillian scoffed at him. The nerve! She pushed him as hard as she could and he went toppling in the direction of Much. With her statement made, she trudged out into the open looking for her effects. She found a pile of her things sitting on a log near the fire. As she was fitting her daggers in her belt, she heard a rustling to her right. Blue Eyes was standing there, a grave expression on his face.

"What do you want?" She snapped. He had his arms crossed as he walked towards her. He was merely a foot away. His eyes told her he had a lot to say.

"Stay out of the forest,"

She guessed not. Giving him one last glare, she left with a billowing of her cloak and then she was gone.

Wandering the forest she felt uncomfortably alone. Usually she revelled in being by herself. Maybe it was the never-ending trees. Or maybe t was the complete silence that constantly lingered everywhere she turned. She didn't like being _this _alone. At least in the castle there were people about. There was background noise. Even if it was a crow or a dog or horses or the cry of the guards, she knew she wasn't alone. Here it was uncannily quite. Like each animal was hiding from the sheriff in here. She found a mound to perch herself on as she contemplated her situation. She had no idea how much time had passed by until she looked up und suddenly it was dark again.

"Perfect," She grumbled and got up to gather fire wood.

For two more days Gillian traipsed around the woods with no particular purpose. She hadn't eaten in a week and it was staring to take its toll. She didn't have a bow to kill a pig or a bird or rabbit. She had no idea which berries or leaves would satisfy or kill her. The sun crept across the sky and still no hope for Gillian.

An idea suddenly popped inside her head. Robin's camp.

She was relatively quiet and if she chose the right moment she could sneak in and snatch something. No-one would ever know. The only thing was she had no idea how to find it. Turning around, she used her rudimentary tracking skills to try and retrace her steps.

Hours passed and with no avail.

"Aha!"

Her stomach made a familiar growl and he crept in closer to the smell. She rounded a large rock and saw the source of the tantalising smell. Getting closer she picked up the ladle and tasted the broth. The hot fluid touched her dry throat and she moaned with delight. She helped herself to a bowl and filled it to the brim. Looking around she sighted some bread. She made reach for it but someone caught her hand. They gave her such a fright that the very full bowl of broth was launched onto her clothes. Gillian cried out, trying to pull free from the vice grip. She looked up in her frenzy and saw blue Eyes.

He heaved her up pulled her out to the front of the camp. She felt suddenly embarrassed as Robin, John and Much stood there before her and Blue Eyes.

"What do we have here Allan?" Robin asked, a knowing smile on his face. "I thought I got rid of you"

"I leave when I want to leave" she struggled against the man behind her, but he was unmoving.

"Is that right? Don't you know it's not very nice to steal from other people's food stores?"

"You do, and everyone seems to think your pretty _nice_ guy,"

He dismissed the jab.

"It still doesn't explain why you were stealing our food, or stealing anything from us in the first place, when we told you to stay away from us,"

"You didn't tell me that. This one," Nodding back at Blue Eyes, who was now named Allan. "He said that I had to stay out of the forest. You don't own the forest,"

"As far as you're concerned, we are the forest," Allan squeezed her hands behind her back. She retaliated with a squirm, resulting in him twisting her arm.

"Arrgh! That hurts pretty boy,"

"Enough," Robin sounded fed up, John had sat down by the fire and poked the animal roasting above it. Much was standing defiantly behind his Master. "If you misunderstood before, we are telling you now. Leave us, and don't come back for second helpings," He indicated to the large dark patch of damp on her clothes. Allan let go of her and shoved her.

This time there was no comeback. She found a rock nearby and began to cry. She _hated_ feeling like this; like she was a burden, an unwanted child. She felt dispossessed and extremely weak. Gillian looked down at herself and sobbed harder. It was too cold to wash and too early to sleep.

So today, instead of her usual moping and wondering, she would sit and wander. But she was sick of the forest floor, fed up with the dried leaves and jagged rocks.

No, today she would climb. Since she had been young, she had had an interesting talent for climbing. Walls, trees, towers or anything above ground. He mother would say she wasn't a little girl, she was a little animal.

"But you're my little animal, and I love you for it," Gillian repeated he mothers words. She stood and looked for the lowest branch. Not seeing an within reach, she retrieved her one of her daggers out of her belt and jabbed it a couple of inches in at waist height. Using her other dagger she hoisted herself up using the fist dagger as a foot hold. She continued up the tree until she found a sturdy branch. Gillian spent the rest of the day swinging her legs, reminiscing about her childhood.

A rustle in the bushes to her left alerted Gillian. She stood from her position against a large tree. Another rustle, a little closer now, from the same direction sounded. She reached for her daggers and unsheathed them, assuming a stable stance. The rustling got more violent, and she was just about ready to lunge at whatever it was when a small pig came squealing out at her. She jumped in shock, but recovered. Then her stomach growled like a tiger for it's prey and she licked her lips. The pig had stopped a metre away and was now eating some sprouts of grass in front of her. Taking a step forward, the pig did not move. She took another step, and another and lunged. Unfortunately four legs were faster than two, and the pig shot off. Gillian watched its coiled tail scamper off into the distance and she groaned in pain and frustration.

"Gimme all your money," a gruff voice came from behind and she felt the cold hard metal of a sword on the back of her neck. She rolled over slowly to look the man in the eye. She squinted and sited a scrawny man standing above her with his short sword shaking in his hand. Gillian coughed, keeping down a laugh. He had no idea. His stance was all wrong, he wasn't holding his sword too tightly and his face was hardly menacing.

"Come on! I'm Robin Hood, and if you don't give me your money I'll get my men to kill you!" The man tried all he could to sound daunting, but a crack in his voice said otherwise. Gillian couldn't help it this time, and she laughed out loud, holding her stomach.

"Hey! Right then! Your dead," Gillian immediately regretted not taking this man down straight way because he made a stab at her. Her arm flew up to defend herself but of course her skin as no match for any knife, even a blunt one, and he made a large gash in her forearm. She cried out in agony.

"Why you!" she cried and with a swift kick upwards, her foot connected with his nether regions. The man feel to the ground beside her and she quickly rolled out of reach. Picking up her daggers she sprinted away. She had no idea where she was going but soon she reached the main path that led out onto the plain surrounding the town of Nottingham. She noticed shoes prints leading away from the road and into the trees. She had an inkling that the prints were towards the outlaws camp. More prints in the same direction proved her suspicion. Somehow she felt that she could go back and prove herself to Robin and his man. She looked back at the track leading towards town and shook her head.

"No more," Feeling sense of closure she followed the tracks into the scrub.

Waiting in a tree as the sun set over Sherwood, Gillian watched the outlaws doing various tasks around the camp. Much was in his kitchen; John was carving a figure with a small knife out of a block of wood and Robin was sharpening his curved sword. Allan, though, was not insight. She guessed he was hunting or scouting, but that was irrelevant, all she had to do was prove herself to Robin. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say, but all she knew was that these people were her only hope.

She moved from branch to branch, lower and lower until her feet were firmly on the ground. In silence she crept to a nearby tree and surveyed the scene for the best entry. She figured the best way was to look as sincere as possible. She took out her daggers and hid them under a fallen log. Taking a deep breath she walked casually into the fire light near John.

"Where'd you get the sword from?" Gillian was the first things he said, though Robin was not interested in her question. The reactions to her sudden appearance had all been instantaneous. John had jumped at least a foot high and forgetting his carving he had the knife up high aimed at Gillian. Robin had the same idea, although his sword was at his side, ready for any more surprises. Gillian's hands flew up in surrender and she looked from Robin, to John, to his knife and then back at Robin. She should have waited until daylight. At the realisation that Gillian was no (instant) threat, he let out a breath and lay his sword to rest against the log he had been sitting on.

"I thought we told you, you're not welcome here," This time he had not smile, just a blank indifferent expression. Gillian was quite relieved he was not angry, or if he was he wasn't showing it.

"What are you doing here, for the third time?" John inquired gruffly.

"A hat trick, third times the charm," Gillian joked, but no-one was laughing. Her smile fell. "Actually, I was here because…" God! What was she doing here? How did she ever convince herself that she could pull this off? What she had in mind was inconceivable to even her.

"…Because I want to join your gang," By this time Much had come out to see the commotion and at this statement he cracked up. He was bent over, slapping his thigh full on laughing at her. Gillian's temper rose. Here she was, putting herself in a vulnerable position, and this little rat was laughing. At _her_.

"Don't you laugh at me you snivelling rat bag!" She warned. Much ceased the laughing but continued to suppress small giggles. Robin cut in.

"I don't think you're in a position to be insulting us. If you really want to be part of Robin Hood, you'll have to be a bit nicer,"

Gillian was filled with hope at his words. If? If was conceivable, a maybe, even a possible.

"But what could you possibly bring to the table? Other than trouble and annoyance," He was serious, non-smiling and grave. Gillian was immensely cut by his words. She heard footsteps behind her. She whipped around to see Blue Eyes himself with three dead rabbits draped around his neck.

"What's all this then?" Allan asked. He walked past Much to drop the rabbits and came back to the fire. Gillian felt his eyes examine her as she stood there. She shrunk under his gaze and shuffled her feet.

"I'm not being funny, but didn't we just get rid of this one?" He was _not_ being funny. At least that's what Gillian though. Not the case for the rest of them. The four men chuckled. She cleared her thought

"To answer your question, I'm good with a dagger, two in fact-"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Allan reached behind him and held out Gillian's dagger's for all to see. "Are these yours?"

Gillian made a move to grab them, but he was too far way, and she was on thin ice as it was.

"Yes. They're well made, my father was a blacksmith. They're made out of steel, but reinforced at the hilt, so it can hold my weight if necessary…" She trailed off; no-one seemed to be listening. Robin had taken one of her knives from Allan and was now examining the blade.

"She's right, they're well made. And light too. You say they can hold your weight?" Robin looked up at her. Gillian nodded.

"If I need to climb or hang, or…or," She really wasn't going that great. John had lowered his blade, but his eyes were still fixed on her. His face was no longer menacing as it had been before, just guarded.

"Uh huh. What else?" Robin handed the knife back to Allan and crossed his arms, giving her a patronising tone.

"Um…A womanly touch? I mean look at this place, it could do with a bit of a spruce,"

Much scoffed, John gave an expression as if to say 'fair enough' and Robin smiled. Allan still had a grave expression

"You have nice equipment, but can you use them. How's your skills?"

"In fighting?" Robin nodded. Gillian went on "Well I'm fast, evasive. I may no look it," referring to her full hips "But I'm quite agile,"

"It's true," Gillian's eyes moved to Allan. He was still surveying her with his clear eyes. "I saw her in the tavern about a week ago. Ticked off some drunk and she fended him off well enough,"

"A drunk is nothing compared to some of the people we come up against," Robin shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't think we can use you,"

Robin dropped his eyes to his feet and turned into the camp. Gillian was crest-fallen. Her last hope was shattered to a thousand smithereens and it took all the strength in her to keep from releasing the tears that were stinging her eyes. She moved over to Allan with her daggers and held out her hand. He remained unmoving, look down at the knives. He glanced at her.

"Robin," He turned to his mate. "Maybe we should give her a go," Allan's eyes moved from Gillian to Robin. Robin froze and turned.

"How come?" the leader inquired

"Yeah how come?" Much piped up.

"Well, she can fight, I saw her, and we can always use another hand," Allan ambled over to his friend and laid the hand not holding the daggers on Robin's shoulders.

"You gave me a second chance Robin. And if you can forgive me, for what _I_ did, then I'm sure you can give this girl a chance,"

Robin rubbed his bearded chin. He did this for a couple of minutes. All was quite except for a cricket chirping in the woods. Much, John and Allan's eyes were all fixed on Robin, hanging in his next words. Gillian was extremely on edge, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Allan's right," Robin's eyes turned to Gillian and nodded. "What's your name?"

"Gillian," She said eagerly

"Well Gillian, looks like you're in. But I have two conditions," Gillian nodded furiously. Much was staring disbelievingly from one to another.

"One, you behave, no more picking fights. And two, if I say you're out, you're out. No arguments,"

Gillian opened her mouth to say something, but Robin gave her a warning look and she swallowed hard.

"Yes sir,"

Allan chuckled "you don't have to call him 'sir', sounds like he's the sheriff or something,"

Gillian nodded again. John strode over to where Much and Gillian were standing. The bigger man held out his hand to Gillian, which she took hesitantly. John gave her hand a shake and a squeeze.

"If Robin thinks you're worth it, then I suppose I do to. Name's John,"

Gillian smiled.

John gave a bow of his head and went back to his wood carving.

"My knee still hurts by the way," Much added, moving back to his kitchen.

Gillian smile turned to a large grin.


End file.
